Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to pack an intended apparatus in a packing body including a cushion member and a packing box.
Related Art
So far, a packing body (a packing tool) has been known, which is configured to pack therein an intended apparatus (e.g., an image forming apparatus) set in a predetermined position on a pallet with cushion members (shock absorbing members) being pressed against the apparatus from above by a top plate or a face plate. Thus, owing to the cushion members of the packing body, it is possible to protect the apparatus from being damaged by a shock at the time of transportation of the packing body packing therein the apparatus.